otterpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Watty Banker
Overview Watty_Banker, aka Watty is otherwise known as "He who must not be named". New fags to OC would not know of this terrible antagonist whom ruptured the very fabric of OC. Alas, there are still Otters around to date that will remember his pleight as if it were yesterday. As well as his mortal enemy Dextrous. Personal life After originally joining MCF he and his irl friend Tucking_Fypoz became a Halo double act of Arby and the Chief with Tef prominantly being Master Chief and Watty being the zealotous Arbiter. He enjoyed conversation as well as calling people faggots. Watty_Banker also drives a Ped, meaning that he fails with girls just as much as he pisses off other drivers. Blights To this date there have been three blights of Watty. First Age The first was in the old days of OT on MCF. Watty was a common otter back in those days and posed little threat. He racked up 600 posts and a few friends before he finally went inactive causing minimal damage and leaving a small hole in the community. Second Blight Months past, Otters came and left. Eventually the off-topic chat was removed from MCF and the Otters moved to OC. It was time Watty was awoken. Summoned by Tef, Watty regoined the OC community with good reception. He ottered for a few weeks before he eventually became dark. Nobody could forsee the shadows of his heart. It began with his hatred toward Dextrus, a homosexual amongst the otters. Dextrous and Watty clashed multiple times. Although Watty did little to antagonise him other than bait him, he was eventually banished from the real by some random GM without a reason. But this was not the end of the blight. Watty persisted and came back stronger than before, and with a vengence. A new account was made and he declared war on the majority of OC. Bronies, Homosexuals, Neckbeards; they would all tremble under his mighty force. The battle was long and tireless but eventually the OC forces won and Watty was perma-banned. Calling the end to the Second blight as well as the third age. The Covert war (Third blight) Again, months passed and Otters came and went. Few of the original Otters remained, Watty was forgotten. It was at this time Watty had heard that his close IRL friend, Tucking_Fypoz, was still on OC after he told him of the Bronies and Homosexuals which lurked on there. Still Tef did not listen and persisted to chat to the good forces of OC. In a fit of rage Watty used his intrigue and did something that nobody would suspect. He became the very thing he despised. He became; a brony faggot. Under the new forum account of "LollyOlly" Watty would pretend to be homosexual, watch my little pony and be sexually attracted to Fluttershy. His persona worked, as he became close to the very people he hated. In these weeks Watty planned his attack. In a fit of rage Watty lured his friend 'Tef' onto a minecraft factions server under the LollyOlly persona and murdered him in cold blood. With bloodlust he continued onto OC and launched a heavy assault on the Otters unleashing his full wrath and brutally hurtfully attacking them. The battle ended with Watty's defeat. A final blow. An IP ban from an Admin. A brony, who liked 'LollyOlly'. Closure Since the third blight there has been no sign of Watty and Tef, his irl friend, has since gone inactive. Many otters still believe that the evil one will return one day, some believe he already has and he lives and breaths amongst us - planning his next strike. Category:Users